


Little Man

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep wasn’t easy to come by especially with a two-week old baby in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Little Man (A Father's Love 'Verse)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Baby!Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sleep wasn’t easy to come by especially with a two-week old baby in the house.   
> **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

The sound of crying opened her eyes and she tried to sit up. “The baby.”

John gently pushed her back down. “Shh, go back to sleep. I’ll get him.” John whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He smiled to himself; she was asleep before he even left the room.

“What’s all this fuss, little man?” The sound of his voice instantly soothed little Dean. “I’ll get you changed and then give you a bottle so we can let your Mama sleep. How does that sound?” A smile curled his lips as he gazed down at his son.


End file.
